


Mutual Feelings of Love and Hatred.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [134]
Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Crack-ish, Dream Sequences, Lime, Locked in a Box, M/M, Modern AU, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, trash, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:40:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Ralph and Jack have very complex feelings towards one another.Ironically, they let these feelings out into the open while locked in a box for the night.





	Mutual Feelings of Love and Hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a very good fic because I have exams tomorrow and need the time to revise (and sleep). I also used the fandom interpretations of Jack, Ralph and Roger, which I didn’t really like because I prefer my own versions of them all (Jack is misguided and insecure, Roger is just a true psychopath meaning that he doesn’t care about anyone or anything but himself and Ralph is a slightly scatterbrained oddball just trying to do his best and keep the fire going). 
> 
> So yeah, I’m not proud of this. Enjoy what you can of it.

_“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Maurice had grinned like always._

_“Yeah, we’ll just-“_   
_“-Draw out two names and-“_   
_“ **Put ‘em in the box!** ” Samneric had excitedly explained._

_“I think you should give it a try, Ralph...” Simon gave him his best persuasive look._

_“Go on Merridew. Maybe you’ll get lucky this time.” Roger was being sarcastic, but his voice was so monotone that no one even noticed._

_“Ahaha, maybe Ralph’ll finally put -OW! Jesus, Jack! That hurt y’know!” Bill was punched in the face._

_“Can all of you just shut up and get on with it? University Challenge is about to start and I don’t want to miss it ‘coz of you lot.” Piggy, as usual._

_“Shut up Piggy!” That came from everyone, but it did break the tension._

_“Alright, fine.” Ralph was the first to agree. Simon’s gaze had pushed him over the edge by melting his heart._

_”Fine.” The idea of being locked in a box overnight with Ralph was what persuaded Jack. And the fact that if it didn’t work out he could kill whoever he was in the box with and eat their corpse._

And so, the names were shoved into a hat and Robert, being the least biased of the boy’s, drew them.

“First up... Ralph!” The blond groaned in reluctant acceptance of his fate while Maurice whooped in delight and Simon politely clapped. No one else really gave a fuck except Jack, who had his fingers crossed behind his back.

“And next... Well, considering that you guys only put in their names repeatedly, it’s no surprise whatsoever that the other person is Jack.” Robert frowned at the group after flicking through the other slips repeatedly and reading that every single name was ‘Ralph’, ‘Jack, or ‘Jalph xd’ (wonder which one of those was Maurice’s...?). Everyone except Roger who was pathologically incapable of doing so loudly cheered (Piggy was already back home watching University Challenge by then- he had only been waiting before to see if he had to take Ralph home or not) as Jack tried to hide his smug smirk.

*

Being locked in a box overnight with your crush who you also hate is nowhere near as fun as Jack had anticipated. First of all, the box was much larger than he had thought. It was one of those shipping crates brought in by huge boats to the docks sometimes. Maurice’s father was in the Navy and so he spent a lot of time around the docks with his cutter when not away at sea. Apparently, he spent so much time there that he befriended a local cargo hauler and managed to ‘borrow’ an entire shipping crate from him. So there they were.

“Can you turn the volume off on that thing? It’s grating.” Ralph turned his head ever so slightly to fix Jack with a sharp glare. He just smirked and turned the volume up to maximum. He was using his last few minutes of data to blast porn sounds at full volume for the sole purpose of pissing off Ralph. Luckily for him, it was working.

“Jack!” The blond’s glare became more furious by the second until he stormed up to the taller boy and snatched the phone from his hand. Immediately his eyes widened at the sight of the ‘generic porn sounds’ YouTube video on screen, “You were just doing this to be an ass, weren’t you?” Jack winked at him in a way he hoped looked flirtatious.

“You got it babe~” He tried not to cringe at his own bullshit. Hanging out with Bill and Maurice all the time was really starting to influence him.

“Fuck off Merridew. And I’m keeping the phone.” Ralph huffed, spinning on his heel and returning to his corner of the crate. This time, Jack was the one to get up and follow him.

“H-hey, you can’t have my phone! It’s my life!” Okay, that was hyperbole. Jack... didn’t really care about his phone. But the feeling he got when he wrapped an arm around Ralph to retrieve it was electrifying. The blond’s mouth twitched as he fought between laughing and frowning, writhing away from Jack with the cellular device. They scuffled for a few minutes before the phone was finally knocked across the crate where it hit the wall with a clang and was soon forgotten.

Ralph was left lying underneath the redhead, face flushed and eyelids half-closed over the ocean blue of his eyes. He gazed up at Jack with a strange look the taller boy had never seen before etched across his face. Jack found a blush rising to his own cheeks, made more obvious by the natural paleness of his skin. Embarrassment assaulted his senses and he launched himself backwards until he hit the wall of the crate, sending a resounding echo through the dirty box.

“Jack...” Ralph’s voice was barely a whisper. Slowly he got to his knees and crawled towards the other, barely visible in the darkness of the crate. Jack watched him with a mixture of anticipation and abject terror, the first thing coming to mind being ‘what the ever loving fuck is going on?’.

*

“Jack!” A hand flew into Jack’s face, causing a red handprint to blossom from the point of contact. Jack jolted with an embarrassing yelp, hand flying to his wound as he glared at his assailant. He could barely see Ralph in the darkness of the small shipping container they were lodged in for the night, but he knew the other boy had probably heard him whispering some fucked up things in his sleep.

“What the hell did you do that for?” He asked anyway, trying to play innocent until he knew how much Ralph had heard.

“You woke me up with your sleep moaning, asshole.” The blond grouched, shifting in the dark. Jack’s face blanched out of mortification and he instinctively moved away from the other. 

“I-I wasn’t moaning!” He tried to protest even though he knew it was futile.

“Yes you were. I don’t even wanna know who was fucking you in that dream. Probably Roger though.” Huh?

“Why the hell would it be him? He’s a bloody psychopath!” Jack was genuinely confused by that. Sure, he’d thought about it before, but Roger was clinically insane... And kind of hot? Nope, wrong ship!

“So? I’ve been to enough sleepovers with you to know you’ve considered it.” What the **fuck**.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The redhead found himself becoming defensive. Ralph just chuckled lowly. Not being able to see him made the feeling even worse.

“You’re a notorious wet dreamer, Merridew. We make bets whenever you’re staying at one of our houses. Which one of our names you’ll moan next.” Suddenly the blond was drawing closer again, smirking lightly even though Jack couldn’t see it. Humiliation wrote itself all over his face. He shuddered as Ralph’s hand snaked its way over to his right cheek, cupping it just where he’d slapped him awake earlier.

“Y’know which one you say the most?” He asked, voice low and almost... sultry. Jack swallowed. He knew where this was going. Sexual tension between frenemies always boiled over eventually... And he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

“No... But I can guess.” He responded, hopefully flirtily. Ralph just laughed again.

“You’re shit at flirting.” Jack scoffed.

“You’re not much better.” 

As their lips drew closer, they both internally swore to never mention this again. That’s how it always was between them. Meeting up, fighting, releasing their sexual tension, arguing some more, fucking up, hiding it all from everyone else... It probably wasn’t healthy, but neither wanted it to stop. 

“Jack Merridew, I fucking hate you.” The curse sounded good on Ralph’s tongue. Jack smiled as he finally closed the gap between them. It was a brief kiss, chaste, the first and most certainly not the last they’d exchange that night. Drawing back, he said one last thing before they became lost in each other.

“The feeling’s mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like shoving the NTverse into my LotF fanfics. I guess it’s because to me it’s sort of become part of the plot. I’ve become that obsessed with it. Luckily, none of you really know what that is and therefore won’t get the tiny reference to it.
> 
> Also I need to mention Ralph’s dad being in the Navy more... My headcanon for Canon! Maurice is that his dad is a scientist or researcher. I don’t really know why. But NTverse! Maurice is another boy with a naval father.
> 
> Sorry, I’ll shut up now. Need to focus on the Bhavacakra and eliminating my Tanha by following the Bodhisattva path and not going against the Pancha Sila.
> 
> Also infinite Physics equations and Macbeth?
> 
> Prompt- Two strangers being forced to be locked in a box together overnight.
> 
> Oh my gosh I just realised it says strangers! Shit. Oh well. Maybe I’ll rewrite this prompt because I did a very bad job of it.
> 
> Original Number- 53.


End file.
